


Birthday Blues

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s finding day starts off bad and seems to be going downhill from there.





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Birthday blues,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee doesn’t have a birthday as such, simply because nobody knows for certain exactly when he was born. The doctors could have made an educated guess after he was found, but that’s all it would have been. For official purposes, September 23rd, the day he was found, is used instead. It’s close enough, since by everyone’s best estimate he couldn’t have been more than a few days old when he was abandoned.

He doesn’t mind not knowing his actual birthday; his Finding Day is just as good. What he does mind is having to work on his special day, especially since his partner has the day off. That sucks; in no way is it fair. Dee booked the day off too, months ago, but he’s the one who gets called in at the last minute to cover for someone for a couple of hours while they’re at the dentist’s. Unsurprisingly, he’s feeling hard done by. He’d planned a lazy day, preferably in the company of his partner, who’s now also, unbeknownst to the rest of the squad, his lover. Having to get up early and work half the morning is just cruel.

‘Birthday Blues’ doesn’t begin to describe the way he’s feeling, so he slumps across his desk, determinedly NOT working, just moping and feeling sorry for himself, until the Chief finally relents and tells him he can leave. He’s outta there so fast he leaves his chair spinning. Maybe he still has time to salvage something from the day, so he heads straight to Ryo’s, but all he finds there is a note. ‘Dee, had to go out, sorry. See you later’. Not even a ‘Love Ryo’, or ‘Happy Finding Day’. That hurts.

Damn! Depressed and miserable, he trails off home, letting himself into his apartment and stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that meets his eyes. Ryo smiles up at him from the daybed, where he’s lounging, completely naked except for an artfully arranged bow. As birthday surprises go, Dee can’t imagine anything better!

The End


End file.
